The Chosen one's path
by Jadenandalexis4eva
Summary: This is a look at what, might have happened if season 4 of YuGiOh met up with GX.  Jaden turns to the Orichalcos after being tricked by Dartz, and now his friends must get him back.  Alexis realizes her feelings may be the one thing that sets him free.


**The Chosen one's path:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh GX or Yugi-oh but damn it I wish I did**

**Chapter 1: The turning**

A/N: Basically the background is that Jaden was asked to report to domino city, to meet with a new dueling executive for a possible duel internship at KC.

"Welcome brother," Dartz said in his hypnotic tone, "you've finally come home, I always knew you'd find your way here"

Jaden stepped forward, "What do you want with me? Who are you?" "I am a man much like yourself, a duelists of sorts, you may call me Dartz, and I am here to offer you a chance to become a man of true power" Dartz continued, "All I ask is that you trust me" "What" Jaden Yuki exclaimed, "trust you? I don't even know you, and no offense I really don't want true power, I'm happy with what I've got."

"O really Jaden? Don't you know that what you are living is a lie?" Dartz continued on "Do you really think that those so called friends of yours are inherentally good? Please my Boy, don't be so naïve they don't care about you! They just use you to gain more power, please you have nobody and you know it" Dartz Chuckled,

"STOP IT!" Jaden shouted, "your head games won't work on me, I know who I am and I know that my friends will always be there to support me!" "Dear Jaden, you are even more blind than some of my other associates, remember back to your childhood, did anybody care about you then? You grew up with no one, but what a bunch of card drawings, that nobody even knows exist, and then you go to an academy and supposedly make some friends, and now you have the perfect life, do you really think your friends will actually even care if you are gone?"

"Yes" Jaden said emphatically, "I know for a fact that my friends will always be there, no matter what." "Yes of course Jaden after all friendship is a very strong ally isn't it? When all else fails your friends devotion to you and your devotion to them, will see you through anything won't it? You're wrong my young and talented friend." With that Dartz activated the Seal of Orichalcos and sent the 2 into a vision of the future,

"What where are we?" Jaden asked, "start talking Dartz" "Why Jaden, I thought you of all people would remember Duel Academy, don't you?" "Of course" Jaden said, "How could I forget it? I still go there" Dartz shot back, "This is Duel academy in the future, let's take a look inside"

they went through the doors of Duel academy, and there Jaden saw Bastion again, Bastion had grown a little older, he began to grow out a moustache, and was a teacher of Dueling formulas at the school, "Now Students" Professor Bastion with his same English Accent went on, "I would like to talk today about the importance of formulas in dueling, I once had a friend, his name was Jaden Yuki, I'm sure you've all heard of him, Why he's practically a legend in these halls now isn't he, but I have to say he was one of the most reckless, and incredibly lucky duelists I'd ever met in my life."

Jaden went pale. _no Bastion would never say that about me, we're best buds, _"I don't believe you Dartz, there's no way, that Bastion would ever say stuff like that about me, nice try but I'm outta here" "Jaden the truth is hard to swallow, let's check on your best friend Syrus Truesdale shall we?" "Dartz, snapped his fingers, and they were transported to a press conference.

_International sensation and world champion of Duel Monsters Syrus Truesdale has done it again folks, he's won yet another tournament, _"I really don't know what to say" Syrus began, "After all I couldn't have done this without the support of my family, my friends, especially Jaden Yuki" "HA! Got you Dartz, Sy and I are best buds he'd never dessert me." "Jaden" Dartz sighed, "pay attention Syrus is still talking" "After all" Syrus went on "Jaden was a perfect example of what not to do as a duelists, strategies and back up strategies are important, not just playing cards as they fall." Syrus Chuckled;

Jaden went red in the face, "How could Sy say something like that about me?" "I thought we were buds" Jaden began to get a lump in his throat, _maybe Dartz is right, maybe my so called friends are just that, maybe they don't need me_ "You see Jaden, they've all forgotten you, Bastion Syrus, all of them have deserted you, you are nothing to them but a bad example." "NO NO!" Jaden protested, but his anger began to rise, "Still having troube believing me?" Dartz questioned, "well let's go drop in on another one, Alexis Rhodes" "She loves me, Jaden said, "and I love her, we can't live without each other that was not a smart choice Dartz." Another Chuckle by Dartz, a snap and they were off.

Alexis was sitting at home, she'd gotten a little more round, pregnant in fact with her first child, she was watching a little TV and still looked as stunning as ever. "Is that mine?" Jaden asked, referencing Alexis' round form, "I'm afraid not Jaden" Dartz said, "HONEY I'M HOME!" "I know that voice, but it can't be no she'd never marry him" Jaden said. A black coat came through the door, it was Chazz Princeton, "WHAT?" Jaden exclaimed, she left me for him? " "Yes Jaden, even the one you loved left your side" Dartz said, "you see my friend, that's all this world is, no one really cares about anyone else, all they care about is themselves" "This can't be real, I don't believe it" Jaden sobbed, "I won't I…. I" "Yes Jaden, you do, your eyes have been opened, to the truth, so now you know, that I'm the only one that tells the real truth" Dartz smirked, with another snap they were back to the present.

Jaden fell to his knees, absolutely silent, Dartz spoke "So Jaden, do you see now? Everyone you've ever cared about has lied to you, but if you join me, I promise I'll never lie or desert you and you'll finally be part of a family, the only thing I ask from you, is allegience to me, just say the words and revenge is yours" Jaden got up on one knee, his mind was racing, he knew Dartz was right, he had but one chance and that was to follow him, "I trust you Dartz" Jaden said, "now give me this power, and let me exact my revenge" "Fine then" Dartz laughed evilly, "it is now yours." He gave Jaden a turquoise stone, Jaden clutched it close to his heart, and then glanced up with his eyes glowing red, and the seal of Orichalcos on his forehead (Hey that rhymes) "Thank you, Master Dartz" Jaden said, "I will not let you down" it was sad but true, Jaden Yuki, the chosen duelist, was now working for the evil of the Orichalcos.

Back at Duel academy:

Jaden had retunred to Duel Academy a few days later. His mission was clear, steal as many souls with his new Seal of Orichalcos card and duel disk, as he could to feed the great Leviathon, and resurect it from the depths, and he knew who he wanted first, the man who'd brought him to Duel Academy, Chancellor Shepherd. He walked right up to his office door, and knocked, "yes? Come in" The Chancellor looked up, "Ah Jaden my boy, come on in" "Thank you Chancellor" Jaden Smirked, "I'm glad you were able to see me, on such short notice" "Well what else could I do for my best duelist?"

The Chancellor asked, "How did the interview for the position go?" "it went great Chancellor, in fact better than great, I guess you could say it was a real eye-opening experience" Jaden went on "really" the Chancelor replied, "well that's good to hear, eye-openning in what way?" Jaden glanced up with an evil look on his face, he brushed his hair back, "Eye opening in this way!" The Chancellor gasped, "Jaden that's the mark of the Orichalcos, what are you doing?"

"Apparently Shepherd" Jaden insolently replied, "Opening my eyes to the truth for the first time, now get out your disk, and deck and as I've said to many opponents but I'd never thought I'd be saying this to you, Get your game on"

"Jaden, the Chancellor barked" I hope you know that dueling me like this will result in expulsion, "if that's the case so be it" Jaden snarled, "if it means cleansing the world of one evil soul afterwards, then I'll take it, Master Dartz will be extremely pleased. Now let's duel" with that the duel disks lit up and the Duel began, "for my first move" Jaden said, "I activate, the seal of Orichalcos" With that a green light went up, and the star formation locked the 2 opponents in the seal. "Now Shepherd, when you lose you'll lose your soul too!" Jaden let out an evil laugh, then someone burst in the room, it was Alexis Rhodes.

" Chancellor Shepherd!" The beautiful blond exclaimed, "What's going on?" Alexis looked over at his opponent, "Jaden? Jaden what are you doing?" Alexis knew all too well what this seal represented, she was a brilliant student, and this was trouble. "ahh perfect" Jaden sneered, "When I'm done with Shepherd, you are next."

"Jaden please stop, you don't know what you're dealing with!" "Oh yes Alexis, for the first time in years I do, I finally see what everyone thinks of me" Jaden continued, "I thought you loved me Alexis, and I loved you, but now I see, I'm nothing to you, nothing but a goofy lucky duelist, and now you and all you're little friends, are gonna pay for it!" "Jaden please, I do love you, I don't care anymore, I love you Jaden, I love you I love you now please…" Alexis Sobbed

"TOO LATE!" Jaden shrieked, "this talk means nothing, I know you don't mean it, and now I'll prove it, 2 souls in a little over 2 hours Master Dartz will be overjoyed, and we'll be that much closer to releasing the Leviathon, and re-creating the perfect world." Another evil laugh ensued, the duel was set to begin, a master vs. the Chosen one, _Jaden, though I may not win this duel I'll free you from this control my boy, I won't let this evil take you over _with that the Chancellor drew a card, "ok Jaden," He said "now let's begin."

**A/N: So we have our beginnings, Alexis admits love, and Jaden grows cold, Chapter 2 to follow when I hear the reviews, will Jaden be able to break this control before it's too late? Who knows the following Chapters may tell all.**


End file.
